Struck on the Viper
by VipersPrincess10
Summary: Running into Randy Orton at a club, probable. Exchanging numbers, possible. Falling in love, a one in a million shot. Is it possible that the "Legend Killer" himself is Sarah's soulmate?
1. Chapter 1

"Sarah! Let's Go!", I heard my best friend Olivia yell from downstairs. Yesterday was her birthday, which her boyfriend had taken over, so I promised her that I would go clubbing with her tonight. "Liv, I'm coming. Gimme two seconds please." I fixed my "Little Black Dress" and slipped my feet into my brand new hot pink pumps. It was Monday night, which meant Monday Night Raw was on and I was misssing it. I don't wanna go out tonight, but I promised. As I finally drug myslef down the stairs Olivia shot me an angry glance. "Sarah Anne Parker, you are fifteen minutes late!" I rolled my eyes at her and got into my new car. "You're not going to die Olivia. You're not even single, but yet you want to go clubbing and hit on guys! This is insane." That ne hit her hard. "Whatever.", she sighed and looked out her window. Oh great, the silent treatment. A couple mintutes later we were pulling in the parking lot at Night Club Blind. It seemed like everyone within an hours time was here tonight, partying it up and looking for a one night deal. As soon as we walked in the door, Olivia scrambled to the dance floor. Now she was surrounded by at least ten guys. _What a lucky girl!__**, **_I thought as I found myself a booth rather secluded from all the others. "Crazy in here, huh?", a male voice asked from behind me. There was no one in sight, just a voice. "Totally out of control.", I answered back to the mystery man. "Care if I sit?", he asked. "Sure, why not?", I said answering his question. At first glimpse, I could tell that he was tan, quite muscular, had several tattoos, and...Oh my! There is no way that the mystery gut that I was talking to was this gorgeous god sitting across the table from me. "But you're R-r-r-.", I stuttered not able to get the word out of my mouth. "Randy Orton? Yea, that's me.", he said giving me his trademark smirk. Kill! Me! Now! "Yes. Him." My breathing accelerated and my heart was completely out of its regular rythmic pattern. "Good. Now I don't have to go through all the trouble of explaning who I am.", he said with a smile plastered to his face. I had to look down at my drink while he spoke to avoid any blushing or embarrasing facial mishaps. Suddenly, the thought struck through my head that he had absolutely nothing about me. "I'm Sarah, by the way, and after I get over the inital shock of your presence, I promise I'll be more entertaning. Can you give me a moment?", I asked sweetly. "Take all the time you need.", he answered sympathetically. After numerous deep breaths and several self-encouraging pep talks, I was finally able to start a conversation. "How was the show tonight? My best friend drug me here, so I didn't get to watch it." "Ahh, it was nothing special. Yours truly lost his match with Edge.", he said putting a pouty expression on his face, like I was supposed to do something about it. "Awww, did someone get their ego hurt?", I voiced in a baby-like tone. I had to admit he was nothing like the Randy Orton everyone else sees. Something about his personality drew you in; he was altogether captivating. "Legend Killer, with a hurt ego? No way!" The sound of our laughing roared in my ears as the cocky side of Mr. Orton was fianlly making itself known. "That didn't come off cocky at all.", I answered. After another short laugh our conversation continued. "So Miss. Sarah, hows life treatin' ya?", he asked to my surprise. " Well, recently I was at a club, this very one actually, and I met my favorite WWE Superstar. But you wouldn't know him.", I replied smiling. "Oh really? What would this guy be like?", he quickly questioned with a smile. "Hmm..he's very handsome, surprisingly nice, has gorgeous blue eyes, and a tan that is to die for. Sad thing is that I don't think he could ever like me in the way that I'm starting to like him." That one made him crack up. It was silent for an awkward moment, before he spoke up again. "How do you know that for sure? Did you you ask him?" Shock filled my head; and it was even readable on my face. "Well, no. But isn't it obvious? I'm a fan. The whole love versus lust thing sets in. I like him alot though." A genuine smile spread across his freshly shaven face. "Well if I was him, I would be honored. A girl like you doesn't walk by everyday." Truly flattered, I felt a deep blush begin to threaten my face. "Mam' would you like another Strawberry Martini?", the bartender asked politely. "Yes she would, and if you don't mind, would you add her to my tab please?", Randy spoke for me. The bartender nodded and went to fix my drink. "That was unnessacary, really.", I said dissapprovingly. Just then Olivia walked over and plopped herself down beside me. She reeked of alcohol, stuttering and slurring her words into a jumbled mess. "Randy, this is Olivia, who appears to be totally wasted at the moment, my apologies. Liv this is Randy." "Handy?," she asked, "Yes he could come in handy." Oh dear! Randy found that amusing, eventually causing me to stifle a slight giggle. "Looks like you're not the only one that would like to get me in bed tonight.", he said sarcastically. "I think I need to get her home before she causes any problems. I've asked way to much of you already,"- He cut me off. "Randy Orton, at your service.", he said with out-streched didn't resist him when he picked her up. Wonder how she's gonna take it when she finds out that she won't be getting lucky tonight? That's going to be hilarious! "Something funny Parker?", Randy voiced struggling with Olivia. "Yea. When she finds that getting lucky isn't part of the agenda tonight, she'll go insane.", I said laughing. A laugh escaped his mouth also as he buckled her in and closed the door. Together we stood on either side of my navy blue Ford Mustang staring into each others eyes for what seemed like a lifetime. Eventually, I deecide it was time to speak so the pain would flash by rather quickly...I hope. "Thanks for tonight. I had a great time." The smile on my face took all the energy I had. "Me too. It's no problem, really. I want to keep in contact with you, if you don't mind that is." My insides were jumping for joy, but you wouldn't knowby the calm facade I put on. "Absolutely." We traded numbers and a hug before speaking our final goodbyes. "Be safe Randy. Don't get yourself into too much trouble. And you better stay in touch or I'll hunt you down.", I said smiling. "You too Parks. And you can expect a text from me bright and early in the morning. Bye Sarah." He placed a light kiss on my forehead, which then started to ache just like my heart. "Bye Randy." Getting in the car and driving away, had to be the hardest thing I had ever had to do. Seeing him standing there in my rearview mirror made me want to turn around and go back him, making sure that the hurt was only going to be temporary. Olivia was passed out in the passengers seat, completely unaware of most of this evening's happenings, if i had to guess. Rain started drizzling from the night sky as I drove home. Was I trying to fool myself? There was no way in sweet heaven above that such a man was meant to be with me. I pulled in the driveway, trying to get Olivia to the couch so I didn't have to carry her up te steps. I placed a bottle of water and some asprin on the coffee table beside her head for when she woke up. My bed had never been so welcoming than it had tonight. I crawled into it and closed my eyes, expecting to drift off to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. But there was one thing that wouldn't let my mind wonder off without traveling alongside it. Randy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, so this chapter isn't gonna be as good its just a follow-up. I guess you could call it of Hit and Run. So this is Part2! I promise the next chapter will be so MUCH better. P.S. This is in Randy's point of view(:**

"Bye Randy." She drove off leaving me there standing with my hands in my pockets, staring at the ground. I knew that relationships with people in the business weren't exactly easy. The hurt, not being able to be home every day to see them, it only got harder when you decided to start a family. I had the same problem with my dad. He was hardly ever home, but when I got lucky I got to travel with him. I knew that this was going to be hard. With only a few days off here and there, potential time with your significant other was very limited. Traveling options were available, but they had to be cleared by the boss. See, I barely knew this girl and I was already thinking of ways to be with her. Our conversation was only like an hour long, but this girl was like my perfect girl. She was beautiful, funny, smart, and quite a rebel. Don't get me wrong those were all great qualities in a girl, but the feature that kept a smile on my face wasn't one of those for I just named. That feature was something new to me, it had done a great job at keeping itself unknown throughout the night, and now I was determined to figure out what it was that drew me closer to her. I walked slowly to my rental car pondering what was it that really made me feel like it was one of those "love at first sight" things. Most girls I meet at the clubs just want a piece of this "god-like" creature. I could tell that I would dread questions coming from any of the guys back at the hotel. John and Coday were probably still up playing one of Codys video games. That dude took those VERY seriously, like you better not hate on Codys games oe he'll set you up for Cross Rhodes right then and there, doing everything to make sure it hurt. Ted ws probably sleeping like a baby, after all it was 1:05. He is such a whimp, when we go out he takes a cab back to the hotel because its past his bedtime. Whatever. I noticed that it started to rain as my thoughts started to dissaper into the soft sound of the drops hittin my windshield. I wondered if Sarah and Olivia were home by now and as much as I wanted to call and check I had to restrain myself from picking up my phone who was tempting me at the very moment. When I finally pulled into the hotel and turned the engine off I sighed and leaned my head back onto the headrest. Man, I pray they have gone to bed already. The door to my room creaked open and there stood John with his goofy looking smirk plastered across his face. "Orton, Orton, Orton. You out lady hunting tonight." Ughh. I knew this would happen. "That's none of your business Cena.", I said yelling as quietly as possible. I ignored him and walked over to my duffle bag to find my phone charger. I plugged it in and got into bed. I was expecting that sleep would come to me easily, but i was wrong. Someone was on my mind, Sarah. Beautiful, fun-loving, Sarah.


End file.
